Officially Missing You
by Swag Joker
Summary: Aku merindukan dirimu sama seperti kau merindukan diriku. MinJae ( Sungjae x Minhyuk BTOB)


Officially Missing You

.

.

.

21 Desember 2013

Lee Minhyuk terjaga dari tidurnya ketika jam weker berbentuk bebek miliknya berdering keras menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Minhyuk mengacak surai _brown coffee_ miliknya dengan malas dan menguap kecil.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya jenjang menuju kamar mandi dan mulai mencuci mukanya dan memakai pelembab. Tidak lupa dia menggosok giginya kemudian mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama dia sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan balutan kaus oblong putih dan celana jins gombrong kesayangannya. Tidak lupa Hoddie Zipper miliknya sudah melekat bersama kaus oblong tersebut.

Tangannya yang mungil dan halus itu mulai mengoleskan selai coklat diselembar roti dan mulai memakannya dengan segelas susu sapi kotak. Dia bersenandung kecil sambil menghabiskan susunya dan menaruhnya di bak cuci piring dan kemudian berlari kecil mengambil tas ransel biru tua-nya dan mematut sebentar didepan kaca.

Dia mulai memakai sepatu cats yang tampak cocok dengan kostumnya hari ini. Ah, dia memang pintar dalam fashion.

Minhyuk berhenti sebentar didepan pigura foto yang terletak disebelah kanan dari tempat dia berdiri. Dia menatap foto itu kemudian tersenyum manis. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat senyum tupai miliknya akan meleleh dan ingin mencubit pipinya yang chubby itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Yook Sungjae. Semoga hari ini menyenangkan," katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara.

"Hwaiting! See ya Yook!" kata Minhyuk sambil berjalan keluar apartemen miliknya dan melangkah keluar dari gedung pencakar langit tempat kediamannya.

.

.

Angin musim dingin yang lembab menerpa rambut miliknya lembut. Seolah mengajaknya bermain dan bermalas malasan dihari yang cerah namun dingin ini. Minhyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke kedai kopi yang berada dipinggir jalan kemudian berjalan kearah kampus meminum 1 cup Carramel Macchiato hangat.

"Minhyuk hyung!" teriak Jung Ilhoon dari ujung pintu utama kampus sambil berlari kecil. Sedangkan kekasihnya, Lim Hyunsik hanya tersenyum sambil melambai kearah Minhyuk.

"Ilhoonie!" teriak Minhyuk sambil berpelukan layaknya anak kecil. "Hai juga Hyunsik. Wah,kalian langgeng sekali," tutur Minhyuk polos sehingga membuat Ilhoon bersemu merah.

"Kau juga hyung, masih setia menunggunya?" tanya Ilhoon sambil meminum kopi milik Minhyuk yang dihadiahi jitakan. Minhyuk hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau dimana dia sekarang. Tapi kau masih saja menunggunya, siapa tau dia sudah punya penggantimu," kata Hyunsik membuat Ilhoon menyikut perut namja eyes smile itu.

Minhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah bagus jika dia sudah punya pengganti? Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa," kata Minhyuk sambil tersenyum renyah.

.

.

Minhyuk merebahkan dirinya dikasur single bed miliknya dan menatap langit sore dari jendela kecil dikamarnya.

"Sungjae, apa benar kau akan menemukan pengganti diriku? Apa kau akan bisa bertahan tanpaku? Kau kan terlalu manja padaku, hyung tolong buatkan ramyeon, hyung tolong ambil handukku, hyung tolong bantu aku mengerjakan PR, hyung dan hyung. Kau tau? Aku rindu mendengar suara bariton milikmu ketika menginginkan sesuatu kkk~"

Minhyuk kembali menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu. Sebutir liquid bening meluncur dan mengarungi pipi chubby miliknya.

"Aku rindu padamu..." setetes liquid kembali meluncur.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Kemana kau pergi?"

"Kenapa kau tega menghilang dari hidupku Yook Sungjae?"

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku..."

Minhyuk menarik nafas panjang dan menghapus kasar airmatanya.

"Aku membutuhkan dirimu Sungjae.."

.

.

24 Desember 2013

Minhyuk berjalan menuju taman tengah kota dengan wajah berseri namun matanya menampakan luka yang dalam. Minhyuk menggunakan kaus putih dibalut kemeja berwarna soft pink dengan syal dan sarung tangan senada dan celana skinny miliknya.

Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat orang disekelilingnya memakai baju yang sama, baju berwarna soft pink bertuliskan "Officially Missing You"

"Oppa oppa" panggil seorang anak kecil yang juga mengenakan baju yang sama. Minhyuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu dan tersenyum.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi gadis kecil itu hanya memberikan setangkai mawar putih dan kemudian berlari menuju kerumunan orang banyak yang tengah mengelilingi sesuatu.

Minhyuk mengikuti gadis itu dengan rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya kekerumunan itu dan detik berikutnya dia meneteskan air mata kembali...

.

.

Doanya terkabul...

.

.

.

Yook Sungjae...

.

.

Kini ada dihadapannya..

.

.

Dengan senyum khasnya..

.

.

"Annyeong yeoreobeun. Hari ini sangat dingin ne? Haha aku juga sangat kedinginan sejak tadi disini, tapi aku sangat senang di Christmas eve seperti ini aku masih menghibur kalian semua," kata namja tinggi yang sedang duduk di tengah lingkaran manusia itu. Tangannya masih sibuk menari diantara senar gitar classic yang dia pangku.

"Tapi hari ini sangat spesial bagiku.." ucapnya lagi.

Pandangan matanya menyisir lautan manusia yang saling berbagi kebahagiaan satu sama lain.

"Hari ini aku akan memberi dan mendapat hadiah natalku setelah 5 tahun aku meninggalkan Korea."

Kini pandangan mata namja itu beradu dengan Minhyuk. Namja itu menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman yang mendapat pekikkan dari beberapa yeoja.

Namja itu mulai memetik senar gitarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Yook Sungjae. Dan aku akan menyanyi untuk salah satu dari kalian yang memegang mawar putih. Dan aku ingin bilang bahwa.. aku merindukkannya sama seperti dia merindukkanku,"

Minhyuk mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang setangkai mawar putih yang diberikan gadis kecil tadi.

Kerumunan manusia itu saling berbisik satu sama lain, menduga siapa orang beruntung itu.

Dan kemudian suasana menjadi hening ketika namja bernama Yook Sungjae itu mulai memetikkan senarnya membentuk nada yang harmonis.

.

.

_Aesseo neoege geonnaetdeon mal good bye_  
_Ijen honja namgedoen i bam without you_  
_Nan ajikdo, i'm officially missing you_

_Neol gidarideon bamcheoreom_  
_Gilgo eodupdeon uri sai gongbaek_  
_Ige kkeuchi anigil barae_  
_I wanna go back_

_Neoga wonhadeon geo_  
_Da gochin jigeumeya_  
_Neon eodiro ganneunji_  
_Nan hollo nama lonely_  
_Oneul ttara buneun baramdo_

_Cham sirin geot gateunde_  
_Neon waeiri meoljjeonghae boineun geonji_  
_Nunchido eomneun neojiman_  
_Yejeoncheoreomman useojumyeon dwae_

_Ooo can't nobody do it like you_  
_Said every little thing you do_  
_Hey baby say it_  
_Stays on my mind_  
_And i_  
_I'm officially missing you_

_Naegen neo hanappunin geol_  
_Neo ttaeme apahaneun geol_  
_Neol ijeuryeogo noryeokhaebwado jal andwae_  
_Neol miwohaneun geon_  
_Too hard neomu eoryeowo_

_Nal mollajuneun neodo seoreowo_  
_I'm officially missing you_  
_I'm officially missing you_  
_Officially missing you_  
_Officially missing you_

_Yeah i'm officially missing you, too_  
_Naega amu maldo haji motan iyu_  
_Uri sai gongbaegeun neomu gilgo_  
_Eotteon daneoboda neoga meaningful_  
_On another round_

_Deo meoreojyeo gamyeo heulleoganeun_  
_Eosaekhaetdeon oneul haruga_  
_Naegen aswipgo eojero namaisseo_  
_I bami jinado ajikdo yeogi isseo_  
_Yeojeonhi nae meorissok neo ttaemune_

_Neul dwicheokgeorineun maeil bam nae maeumman deo jichyeoga_  
_Garodeung bureun georil bichwo_  
_Heundeulgeorineun sogeul byeongi wie biwo_  
_Eo~ amuri sogeul biwodo_

_Nameun chueogeuro chwihae eojireopgo_  
_Girl nan ajik gidael gosi pillyohae_  
_So i noraero neoreul ssiseonae_

_Seupgwancheoreom geuriwohae_  
_Nal bomyeo utneun ni sajineul_  
_Nae du nune damgo misoreul jieumyeon_  
_Dasi hal su isseulkka oh geunalcheoreom_

_Naegen neo hanappunin geol_  
_Neo ttaeme apahaneun geol_  
_Neol ijeuryeogo noryeokhaebwado jal andwae_  
_Neol miwohaneun geon_

_Chueok sok neoegen motdoen irira_  
_Nan hal suga eobseo_  
_Ireoke neol geuriwohaneun nal_  
_Algo inneunji_

_Naegen neo hanappunin geol_  
_Neo ttaeme apahaneun geol_  
_Neol ijeuryeogo noryeokhaebwado jal andwae_  
_Neol miwohaneun geon_  
_Too hard neomu eoryeowo_

_Nal mollajuneun neodo seoreowo_  
_I'm officially missing you_  
_Officially missing you_

_Can't nobody do it like you_  
_Said every little thing you do_  
_Hey baby say it_  
_Stays on my mind_  
_And i_  
_I'm officially missing you_

_(Officially Missing You - Geeks & Soyou Sistar)_

.

.

.

Minhyuk terus mengedarkan pandangannya setelah namja –Sungjae- itu mengakhiri konser mininya. Sesekali bahu mungilnya beradu dengan manusia manusia yang sedang berlalu lalang tersebut.

Minhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Seolah dia takut namja itu akan menghilang lagi. Tiba-tiba Minhyuk terdiam ditempatnya, sepasang tangan kekar tengah mengurungnya kedalam sebuah pelukkan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hai hyung_, long time no see_," ucap suara bariton itu tepat ditelinganya. Hawa nafas hangat yang berbau mint itu menyapa indra pendengaran Minhyuk.

"Pabbo... kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Minhyuk sambil menunduk.

Sungjae dengan sigap membalikkan tubuh Minhyuk hingga saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Jari-jarinya menyentuh dagu Minhyuk dan mengangkatnya sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Akan aku jelaskan tapi bukan disini, ayo ke apartemen mu hyung," ujar Sungjae sambil mengenggam tangan mungil Minhyuk.

Tiba-tiba Sungjae berhenti dan membuat dirinya menunduk agar sejajar dengan wajah Minhyuk.

"Hyung, lihat keatas," perintahnya. Minhyuk melihat keatas. Sebuah daun mistletoe, dan kemudian kembali menatap Sungjae yang sedang tersenyum.

Cup.

Sungjae menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Minhyuk. Melumatnya sebentar kemudian melepaskannya. Minhyuk hanya bisa tercengang sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku selama ini dan tetap menjaga hatimu untukku. Aku mencintaimu hyung," ucap Sungjae membuat Minhyuk membelalakkan matanya. "Nah ayo kita pulang hyung, disini sangat dingin," kata Sungjae sambil menggenggam erat tangan Minhyuk dan menariknya pelan agar berjalan berdampingan.

Minhyuk menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertautan satu sama lain dan tersenyum kecil.

Kini dia tidak perlu takut Sungjae akan pergi untuk kedua kalinya dari hidupnya.

Karena dia yakin Sungjae tidak akan meninggalkannya dan dia..

Adalah kepingan terakhir dari hati seorang Yook Sungjae.

.

Fin.

.

Ini hanya FF selingan sambil menunggu FF project yang belum kelar chapter 1 nya T_T. Riview please?

Nb : Untuk FF My Miel sedang dalam masa hiatus. Sedangkan yang lain dalam masa Semi hiatus. Akan sangat membantu sekali jika kalian menyumbang ide kalian, gomawo.


End file.
